Hit-Girl: Rise of the Grey Thieves
by MrGamer97
Summary: Set shortly after the end of the second movie. Being wanted by the NYPD, Mindy seeks refuge in Detroit at one of Marcus's friends. Seeing the city full of corruption she takes it upon herself to clean it, but she's about to meet her greatest challenge yet when faced with a new crimelord and a powerful trio known as the Grey Thieves.
**So, I'm new at fanfiction and this is my first fic, so please no flames :)**

 **The idea came to me after I watched Kick-Ass 2 and after playing Watch Dogs and GTA**

* * *

She finally arrived. It took her almost ten hours to reach her destination with the occasional stops. After she left New York, Mindy wondered around until Marcus contacted and told her he knew a friend in Detroit. In their conversation, Marcus told her he finally realized that she was Hit-Girl and Mindy was the mask and the blond girl apologized for making him problems and asking her to take care of Dave, to which he agreed, she made her way towards Detroit. Arriving around midnight at the address Marcus gave her, which was a car repair shop, she noted that the neighbourhood looked like the one from New York, peaceful and quiet. She knocked on the door and after several seconds a middle-aged woman opened it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked and Mindy could tell that she was barely staying awake.

"I'm looking for Thomas, I'm Mindy."

The woman's eyebrows rose. "Oh, come in. Marcus called five hours ago and we waited for you. Honey, come down, she's here. I am Alexandra, by the way."

"Coming," a man's voice reply and soon Alexandra's husband appeared and Mindy deduced they had the same age. "Hello, Mindy. I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom. Nice to meet you!" he said with a bright smile and to Mindy the room looked a lot brighter.

"Likewise," she responded with a small smile

"You must be hungry. There's still some pasta left from dinner, I'll go heat it up for you."

Thirty minutes later when Mindy finished eating Alexandra led her upstairs to her bedroom. It looked like the one in New York except that the walls were white, not that Mindy cared that much, she was just grateful that there was a bed where she could lie since her muscles were sore from the fighting and driving.

The next morning she and Alexandra went to shopping, much to her dismay, but she had no clothes and she could only wear her uniform so much. 'I really need to wash it soon.' While they were shopping Mindy learned that Alexandra is a paramedic and Tom was a detective, but was fed up with the corruption in the police department and opened his repair shop. They managed to find some outfits, but Mindy was in the changing room trying another one when she heard a male voice yell: "Hands in the air, this is a robbery!"

The blond girl opened her black jacket, revealing her Hit-Girl costume and from her backpack she grabbed her mask and wig along with a pistol and two knives. Sticking her head out through the curtain to get a better look at the criminal, who was wearing a grey hoodie, with grey trousers, gloves, sun glasses and a scarf covering his lower half of the face, she noted to her dismay that she didn't have a clear shot at him. 'Looks like we do this the hard way.' Stepping out of the changing room, she silently made her way towards him, but she forgot about the many mirrors in the store that gave her position away. Hit-Girl noticed that the thief froze for a second and he quickly grabbed the money from the cashier's hand and bolted out of the shop and Hit-Girl was impressed with his speed before pursuing him. He took a left turn to an alley and she smirked when she saw a wall blocking his path, but what came next was something she hadn't expected: the robber used a dumpster as a boost to jump over the wall. She wasted no time in doing the same, but when she was about to fully jump over it the criminal turned and fired at her, forcing her jump back. By the time she jumped over the wall he already stole a car and sped away. Hit-Girl cursed and quickly disappeared before the police showed up. An hour later she met up with Alexandra and the two went home. The ride was a quiet one and Mindy noticed how set Alexandra's jaw was. 'Great, just what I wanted. It's like Marcus all over again.' When they arrived they were greeted by Tom, who saw the gloomy mood they were in and asked what was wrong. Alexandra asked Mindy to go to her room and she left, but she was curious about to see Tom's reaction and eavesdropped on the conversation.

After his wife finished telling what happened today, Tom let out a chuckle. "Damn, I wish I was there to see it."

"This is serious, Thomas!" she shrieked and Tom cringed. Whenever she called him like that it usually meant she was pissed and he was going to sleep on the couch. "What 15-year-old girl chases after robbers and gets shoot at?! This is not normal!"

Tom gently grabbed his wife's shoulders. "Honey, in case you weren't listening to Marcus I'm going to say it again: she's not your average girl, she's Hit-Girl and that is not a bad thing."

"How come this is not a bad thing?! She is wanted by the police and criminals! People are shooting at her, for crying out loud!"

"And she can handle it! From what Marcus told us she is more than capable of taking care of herself. You said it yourself: the robber took off running when he saw her!"

Alexandra signed and sat on the couch. "Marcus asked us to look after her. How can we do that when she does what she does?"

"You also forget that he told us to not intervene with her 'hobby' and frankly, I approve of what she does," he said and Mindy was very happy that he supported her.

"She takes the law into her own hands! She plays judge and executioner! That's not right!"

Tom scoffed. "She's doing exactly what the police department should do! This is city is corrupt to the core!"

Mindy was very glad that at least someone was on her side and now she didn't have to worry about keeping secrets and breaking promises. At dinner Tom told her that he admired what she does and supports it fully, making Mindy very happy. However, Hit-Girl is wanted by the police and with her identity no longer a secret she needed a new name. Tom had thought about it and gave her a new name: Mindy Anderson. Mindy Anderson was a normal 15-year-old teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes, an orphan adopted by Tom and Alexandra Anderson. Mindy knew that adoption involved a lot of documents and was very surprised to see Tom having all the necessary papers. When she questioned him about it, he just smiled and told he had made a few friends back when he was on the force. After dinner, she donned her costume and began to patrol the streets, making herself acquainted with the local criminals. When the night ended, she stopped 10 muggings, 3 rapes and 1 drug deal.

* * *

 **So...any thoughts? Should I continue, or should leave it at that?**


End file.
